The present invention relates to valve timing control apparatuses for internal combustion engines.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-113112 discloses a valve timing control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, which includes a housing drivingly connected to a crankshaft, and a driven member rotatably mounted in the housing, and fixed to the camshaft, wherein valve timing, or rotational phase of the camshaft with respect to the crankshaft, is changed according to relative rotation of the driven member with respect to the housing which is caused by supply and drainage of working fluid. The housing has a cylindrical shape, and is formed with a pulley at its outside periphery. The pulley, around which a timing belt is wound, receives a torque from the crankshaft through the timing belt so that the housing rotates in synchronization with the crankshaft. The housing is constituted by a cylindrical housing body, and front and rear plates which are simply fixed to axial end surfaces of the housing body for sealing axial end openings of the housing body. For sealing, an O-ring as a sealing member is provided between the rear plate and one axial end surface of the housing body.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-256825 discloses a valve timing control apparatus for an internal combustion engine which includes an intake valve timing control apparatus fixed to an intake camshaft, and an exhaust valve timing control apparatus fixed to an exhaust camshaft.